


Fleeting Thoughts

by JoAryn



Series: First Days [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The EMH's thoughts on his first day activated on Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is related to my drabbles 'StarSong', 'Vibrancy', and 'Hierodule'. It is not necessary to read any of them prior to reading this story. I do not own the characters, nor am I making any money off of them.

Fleeting Thoughts

â€œI believe someone has failed to terminate my program. Please respond.â€

The void of silence answers me. I certainly hope this sort of lack of consideration is not typical of starship crews. Are human crews usually this thoughtless to their EMH programs? My patients just vanished from sickbay and no-one even bothered to deactivate me. Why did they bother to come to sickbay if they were going to leave before I treated them? Did the crew abandon ship? I don't want to be activated if the ship is about to be destroyed â€“ can't I just perish in unwitting oblivion?

Fin


End file.
